


Wedding Day

by england_is_mine



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Speeches, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/england_is_mine/pseuds/england_is_mine
Summary: A transcript of Miles’ speech to Alex on the boys’ big day.





	Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Who knows, there could be a sequel with Alex...
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @england-is-mine.
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Although resemblance to real people is implied, any actions they depict are not real. Their privacy must be respected at all times.

Alex, I’ll try and keep this short and sweet, because I know you can’t take a compliment, but here I am [_people chuckle_]. Speaking of short and sweet, here’s to Alex, everyone [_he raises glass, and everyone stands to join in_]. My husband, my best friend, my whole life [_they sit down, Alex is beaming_]. Now, where to begin. When I first met y,’ I was high as a kite, so there’s not much to go on there… [_laughter_] but I do remember the next day this lovely lad, mop brown hair with matching eyes, a bit spotty… [_Alex blushes_] and that’s where it all began. Followed weeks and months of cracking each other up, playin’ guitar together, annoying the hell out of each other, but I knew it was somethin’ more than that when I phoned you all upset, cause I had no one else to turn to. And y’ listened, y’ didn’t turn away, I left that band, and I made one with you. Part of me thinks, had I been too embarrassed to make that call, and I very nearly was, that we wouldn’t be here today [_pause_]. Then we went to the South of France, and made an album together. I won’t bore you with the details, but I was slowly falling in love with you, Alex. And it _killed_ me [_laughter_]. God, chasin’ this boy was a nightmare! Y’ wouldn’t have me, would ya? [_he giggles_]. All the times, in separate hotel rooms a wall apart, y’ didn’t know what you were doing to me… emotionally and physically, unfortunately [_groans__, quiet laughter_]. I tried to forget ya, I really did. How many times I’ve tried to do that, I’ve lost count. But the truth is, you’re unforgettable, Alex. When you lost all that teenage wisdom and grew up to be a man, you became so beautiful, it’s hard to describe. But I’ve loved every second of it, in pain or not, you’ll always be my boy. With big brown eyes and killer hips, you never fail to amaze me, every single day [_Alex begins to cry, there is a soft applause. They embrace_].

Alright, calm down, ‘am not finished yet [_laughter_]. God, it never ends with him. I could talk for years. Anyway, I couldn’t keep away from ya, could I? Y’ cut y’ hair off, and I was furious… [_laughter_]. You’ve written eight albums, toured the world, won countless awards, and y’ still can’t get interviews right [_laughter_]. I followed y,’ I was right behind you the whole time. All y’ girlfriends, Alexa, Arielle, hello over there… [_they laugh_]. You’ve come so far, and I'm so proud. By the time we got around to the second album, he finally realised that he was ever so slightly gay [_laughter_]. I’m telling you now, if I hadn't have shaved me hair and gone the gym, this may have been entirely different situation [_chuckles_]. In all seriousness, I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, that was the best year of my life. To wake up with you every morning, that gorgeous face, body, smile, laugh. God. I’d kill a man to see you smile sometimes, and you’ve been doing it all day today, so don’t worry, you’re all safe [_laughter_]. And while I’m here, the sex was amazing too [_shocked laughter, people jokingly cover children’s ears. Alex shakes his head with a smirk_].

It can’t be ignored that you were struggling that year, and for years to come after that. All the internalised homophobia that you put yourself through, and look where you are today. Marryin’ this [_he gestures to himself, laughter_]. Nah, am only joking… but seriously, you’re the strongest person I know. The bravest, most selfless, gorgeous, stunningly outstanding singer, lyricist and human being, I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing [_his voice cracks, he holds back tears. Alex cries and takes his hand, and people ‘aw_’] no, no, am not gonna cry, I said I wouldn’t [_chuckles_]. I’ll wrap this up now. Here’s to the future, whatever it may bring. Here’s to screwing around in hotel rooms, you getting sunburnt by the pool, your ridiculous sleeping habits, cartoons at 3AM, more music, more laughs, more love. Here’s to our your parents, who gifted us all this beauty. And here’s to mine, for supporting me all the way. I love you, Alexander David Kane, so much [_he raises glass, people stand_]. So here’s to the future, and fuck the past [_laughs, everyone joins him in toasting_] FUCK THE PAST!

[_There is laughter, smiles and drinking as people toast and drink. A child shouts ‘fuck the past’ and it sets people off in hysterics. Miles sits back down and the pair share a quick but passionate kiss before a hug. They sit and laugh together, arms around each other drinking and finishing their meals like everyone else. Even though everyone else is doing the same, enjoying each other’s company, good food and summertime, anyone would be able to tell that their love was the strongest in the room_].


End file.
